


always gonna be my honey

by caswell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Get to know the characters, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, i'll write something longer later but this is basically a test run to try to like, that's it. that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: Evan would love to use sickeningly sweet terms of endearment for his boyfriends, but unfortunately, they tend to be disgusted by them.





	always gonna be my honey

**Author's Note:**

> hey i regret to inform you that i'm fixating on dear evan hansen  
> I still have a couple be more chill fics on hand (and a heathers one, actually) if that's what you're interested in, so don't worry. Right now though, I'm super interested in writing for this fandom. so sorry if you don't like it lole  
> The title is from Honey by Nick Blaemire (written by Joe Iconis, so BMC fans, go listen)! AKA my favorite song. I thought the lyric was apt.

“...How about ‘sweetie’?”

“I think the fuck not.”

“Oh, good God.”

Connor and Jared give each other a sidelong glance and laugh, Jared's louder and Connor's more inhibited. “I believe that's a no from us,  _ sweetie,”  _ Jared says, then grimaces. “Even saying it out loud is weird.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do?” Evan asks, crossing one leg over the other as he leans back in his swivel chair.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe call us by our actual names?” Connor answers. “They're only two syllables each.” Despite the image the other students have of him in their minds, there's no malice in the words, just gentle teasing.

Absentmindedly, Evan scratches his arm just below the hem of his shirt. “Well, it's just that- like, I've never been in a relationship before, and I know people use pet names and stuff, or terms of endearment or whatever, and-”

Jared straightens into a sitting position, and a momentary pout flickers across Connor’s face as his head leaves his lap. With no boyfriend’s hair to run his hand through anymore, he resorts to picking at his nail folds, pushing back the thin skin with one nail.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jared says to Evan, “first of all, slow down a little.  _ Second  _ of all, if you’re going to try to apply the laws of normal relationships to this thing we’ve got going on, you’re shit outta luck.”

“Okay, well, I  _ want  _ to do pet names, is the thing,” Evan protests. “But you guys seem to despise everything I throw out.”

Connor shrugs. “I dunno. I guess I’m just not one for pet names, which- no offense- should  _ not  _ come as a surprise to you.” He flops back onto the mattress and stares up at the off-white ceiling of Evan’s bedroom, counting the innumerable bumps. He barely resists the urge to reach out his hand, trying feebly to run his fingers along it- damn, he  _ really  _ needs something to do with his hands. “Jared?”

“Hm? Oh.” Jared lies back down so his head is resting on Connor’s left thigh, and a small smile appears on Connor’s lips. 

It’s nice here, despite Evan desperately trying to assign him and Jared god-awful pet names. He doesn’t have to worry about much. His shoulders ache less.

“...’Cutie’?”

Jared gags. “Hard pass.”

“Oh, come  _ on,  _ guys, _ ” _ Evan says, and groans.

Connor puts his hands above his head- rather, higher up on the mattress- and says, “Hey, don’t look at me. Jared’s the one who ixnayed it.” 

“I vote we call Connor ‘Con-Con’,” Jared jokes, and snort-laughs until Connor flicks him on the back of the head. “Ow, hey!”

“If either of you two ever calls me Con-Con-” Connor’s face twists into an involuntary scowl, adjacent to the kind he wears at home- “I swear to God I’ll get on a train and never come back.” (Secretly, he’s entertained the idea before, but not as often since he wormed his way into this relationship. Things change when you fall in love.)

“I wouldn’t do that anyway, I promise,” Evan says. “Jeez, Jared. At least take this seriously- if you can.”

“Hey, I take plenty of things seriously!” Jared says with a good-natured roll of his eyes. “You're going to have to get used to the fact that we don’t like pet names.”

Evan rests his chin in one hand, elbow digging into his thigh as he hunches over in his seat. “God, fine. You two are no fun.”

“I’m  _ bunches  _ of fun. We’ve just never gotten high together,” Connor says, and resumes running his fingers through Jared’s hair, making no mention of how he’s actually sort of depressing when he’s high. It might do Evan some good, though- the poor guy's out of his mind anxious half the time.

“So… there's no way you two are gonna get on board with any of this?” Evan asks, visibly defeated. 

Connor almost feels bad, since Evan is his boyfriend and he likes to make him happy, but every cheesy pet name makes his skin crawl. That's just the type of person he is, he supposes; a lot of things about him need fixing. Balancing himself on his elbows, he sits up, shakes his head, and sighs. “Sorry.”

“No, it's okay.” Evan looks toward the bed- toward his boyfriends- and a smile graces his face, a sharp contrast from the frown he just had on, or the wide-eyed stare that he dons in public. There are just a few people that smile is for. It drives a knife into Connor's heart- a good one, that is; perhaps not a knife after all but the gentle touch of shaking fingers. Whatever it is, it feels like home.

“Get over here,” Jared beckons, reaching out a hand for Evan, and Evan obeys with no hesitation. He threads his fingers through the gaps in Jared's and squeezes his hand, then removes it so he can scoot onto the bed beside Connor, leaning his head into his long, brown hair.

“Thanks for, uh, putting up with me, I guess,” he says, apology tinging his words as it so often does.

“As if we're just ‘putting up’ with your goofy ass,” Jared says. His words counter Evan's with warmth, not a facetious persona but  _ real,  _ and at times like these, Connor marvels at how lucky he is- how lucky they all are. “...Connor?” 

Connor blinks as Jared says his name and curses himself for zoning out. “Yeah?”

“I said, ‘right, Connor?’” Jared repeats. “I mean, in this house we love Evan Hansen.”

Connor chuckles lightly and glances over at Evan, whose lopsided smile is paired with a blush. “Right,” he says. “We sure do.”

“Aw, I love you too, hon-”

“Well, shit, I take it back.”

_ “Absolutely  _ not.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you!  
> Sorry if it was a little OOC, I'm still getting used to the characters and I've only seen the bootleg whole twice and that was over a year and a half ago. I'm learning, though!  
> As long as you're looking for DEH fanfiction, it's my honor to promo my best friend Ithiel's (knourish on here) fic Saints and Sinners Alike! It's a very intricate fic that matters a lot to him, and I'd love it if you could read it. Just a tip.  
> Finally: come hang out with me on Tumblr, if you'd like! My url is thecicadasong.


End file.
